


Just Call Me Uncle

by rhodrymavelyne



Series: More Than a Jinrou [19]
Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: The mysterious vampire who’s been watching and waiting for Yuuki Natsuno for so long and the boy he covets finally meet…
Relationships: Ambrose Lee/Yuuki Natsuno, Ozaki Toshio/Yuuki Natsuno, Tanaka Akira/Yuuki Natsuno, Tatsumi/Yuuki Natsuno
Series: More Than a Jinrou [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/473263
Kudos: 3





	Just Call Me Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 19 of my multi-part Shiki fanfiction which takes place after After the Explosion. It’s also in the same universe as Too Soon, Too Late. I don’t own Shiki, but its characters and story take over my brain from times to time.

Natsuno rose slowly, well aware of the chill cast by this stranger’s shadow. He felt the warmth of Toshio and Akira, heard the beating of their hearts, which would be as good as a lap dance for a creature such as the man standing before him. Only his hungry red eyes and toothy smile were all for Natsuno.

There was something and repellent about the man’s high-cheekbones, full lips, the slim figure under a flamboyant great coat which looked like something out of European history. He was far too flashy to be elegant, yet he made up for it with confidence. He exuded the same reptilian coldness every shiki whose icy breath ever chilled his cheek possessed, mingled with an exuberant vitality. The way he smiled, the aggressive way he moved reminded Natsuno of Tatsumi. The way his full green hair writhed on his shoulders made every strand seem alive. 

A memory flashed of his father when he was young, before he started trying to impatiently pin his hair up with ties of some sort. Each strand writhed with the same vitality. Natsuno recalled a child reaching out to touch a strand. 

“No, Natsuno,” his father had said, but he’d smiled when he did. “Maybe I should cut it.” 

“Don’t you dare!” His mother had laughed, raising a hand to her own blue locks. They’d once been long. “It’s your crowning glory, Yuuki-kun. It made me want to grow my hair out, too, but I can never get it to bounce and wave like yours.”

His father had laughed in return. The hope, the enthusiam, his parents glowed like a pair of suns, threatening to burn anything in their way. Their cheerful recklessness made him shrink away, even at an age when he’d longed to hold their hands. His parents had been determined to do what they felt was best for themselves and for Natsuno, no matter what anyone else thought. 

He could see the same zest, the same ruthless enthusiasm in the way this man looked at him. He wanted something. Nothing was going to stop him from getting it. 

“I’m guessing you’re the long lost relative Shinma-sensei said was searching for me.” Natsuno let go of Toshio and Akira, striding forward a pace, so he was between them and the vampire. “Here I am. What do you want?”

“Now, now, Natsuno-kun, don’t be in such a rush!” The strange shiki waved a pale, reproving finger at him. “First allow me to introduce myself.” He made a little half-bow. “Ambrose Lee at your service.”

“Somehow I doubt that,” Toshio muttered behind him. “Just like I doubt that’s your real name.”

Natsuno could feel the tension rising off from the man behind him. Toshio did not like this stranger, not at all. Anger mingled with tension, creating that especially rich, smoky smell unique to Toshio. 

“Oh, it’s one of many I’ve used.” Ambrose Lee inhaled, nostrils flaring, tongue darting out to lick his lips. “One tends to collect them over the years.”

It was Natsuno’s turn to tense, to feel his hackles raising at this vampire’s interest in Toshio. Only it wasn’t the human Ambrose was looking at, while running his tongue slowly, suggestively over his mouth. It was Natsuno. 

If Natsuno had been still human, he would have been certain he was on this shiki’s menu. Only he was jinrou now. It wasn’t possible for him to be dinner, could it?

The taste of Tatsumi, the warm wet hardness of Tatsumi in the show came back to him, the way he breathed, gazing at Natsuno in almost sated wonder. He’d claimed to have felt as if he’d gorged on two humans in rapid succession after sex in the shower. 

Maybe Natsuno was dinner as far as this vampire was concerned. He felt himself tensing up for a fight. Only first he had to get Akira and Toshio away from here. 

“How many years?” Akira asked. He put a hand on Natsuno’s shoulder with an aggressive swagger in the face of fear. 

Natsuno tried not to groan. Last thing he wanted was for Ambrose Lee to turn his attentions to Akira instead. 

Ambrose blinked, looking like he’d startled out of his hunger by Akira’s attitude. “Do you always let your human pets do the talking for you?”

Akira brindled in outrage at the man’s dismissive attitude. Toshio just let out a sigh. The young jinrou could almost hear the doctor’s eyes rolling, hear his thoughts. Typical vampire. Thinks he and his kind are the lords over all they feed upon. 

“I consider them to be friends, not pets. Not every human in the company of jinrou is a slave or a meal.” Natsuno bared his teeth at Ambrose Lee, trying to keep in check his anger until he used it. This lack of respect for a individual’s personal freedom, whether human or shiki was one of the things he’d died hating. “Not to mention they’re asking good questions.” 

“Well, to answer the other good question, I’ve lost count. I’d been around for a while when I caught the scent of my succulent little Sunako-chan.” Once again he inhaled as if he was feeding on the memories of the mortal child Kirishiki Sunako had once been.

Natsuno felt a stab of sympathy for his rival and former enemy. To be regarded as mochi must get tiresome fast. 

“I’ve lived countless lifetimes, they’ve started to blur together. I sometimes get flashes of my mortal life which feel like a dream. And I do dream often.” Once more Ambrose Lee fixed his attention upon the jinrou before him. “I dreamed of you, Yuuki Natsuno, a slender boy of exquisite beauty with eyes and hair of deepest blue. The incarnation of all my…no, every shiki’s hopes and dreams.”

Natsuno swallowed, meeting this vampire’s red gaze, seeing himself reflected, drowning in a sea of red. “Why?” 

“Why?” Ambrose Lee broke the spell himself, chuckled, tossing his head. “Why does this mortal man thrive under the bond of your bite rather slowly lose his strength?” He gestured to Toshio. “Why does this boy move heaven and earth to find you when every reason should tell him to accept your death?”

Natsuno swallowed, unable to bear the sight of his reflection any longer. “You tell me, Lee-san.”

“Oh, please, call me Uncle Ambrose.” The man pouted in an almost Tatsumi-like fashion. “I would have been a much bigger part of your life growing up if your father hadn’t kept me at a distance.”

“Ambrose-san.” Natsuno decided to compromise. He wasn’t going to call this man Uncle Ambrose, but he’d use his first name. “What is it you’re hoping I’ll be able to do?”

“You’re more than a jinrou, aren’t you, Natsuno?” Once more Ambrose licked his lips like a hungry wolf. “One might say you’re as much an incubus as you are jinrou.”

Natsuno felt the heat rising to his cheeks. An incubus was a creature whom fed on humans via sex as opposed to blood like a vampire. It should be ridiculous. Like vampires, jinrou, and shiki were ridiculous. He recalled the taste of Toshio after the man released his passion in his mouth. He’d swallowed. He felt as if he’d fed on blood after swallowing. Plus there were all the times with Tatsumi…the heat grew almost unbearable. 

“So what if I am?” The question came out softly belligerent. “Why do you need an incubus any more than a jinrou?” 

“What I need is you.” Ambrose Lee gazed at Natsuno with an intense hunger which was almost desperate need. “To quicken the shiki so we no longer bring death to those we feed upon. To enable us to survive on that little drink of blood, going from human to human, without causing permanent damage to anyone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ambrose Lee is not an original character. He appeared in the anime when Sunako was telling her story...he's the vampire who killed her. In my multi-part story, he's also Natsuno's ancestor. I had no idea what his name was so I made it up, figuring a man like him uses a lot of aliases...


End file.
